The Other Side
by Mizuki Ichigo
Summary: A Collection of journal entries by each Organization XIII member that reveals their thoughts and feelings. Warning, Spoilers of KHII Final Mix, KHII:Re:CoM and of the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts 358 2 Days. Note: This was written before the game came out, mostly speculation.
1. VIII Axel The Flurry of Dancing Flames

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer is on my profile, 'Got it Memorized?' Enjoy!_

_Axel VIII - The Flurry of Dancing Flames_

* * *

This Organization isn't that bad, I get to use my powers and the boss says that we'll be whole again once, Kingdom Hearts is filled. One awesome thing is that I get to control the Assassin Nobodies and do what ever I want as long as I bring back some hearts…speaking of hearts, somebody has got to get that scientist out of his lab…that Old Man needs a life. 

Ha, Marluxia that pansy idiot trusted me; I for one wouldn't want him as my boss…flowers everywhere…just thinking about it makes me want to burn everything….

And what's with Larxene, she's been hitting on me since day one, and can't she get it in her head that 1.) I'm not interested and 2.) She's a sadistic bitch. Got that Memorized?

I wonder why Xigbar even brought flower boy to the Organization, maybe the boss thought that we could use a bit of 'life' with the powers that he has…well in the end I got rid of him….

Who would've thought that Demyx could sing that high of a note, I mean sure I adjusted the temperature of his shower, by a few degrees, hearing him sing in the shower for the tenth time when I specifically asked him to shut it, was getting on my nerves…

Heck, even Roxas helped me with that one, good thing he was there or I would have changed the Superior's shower temperature…scary….

Good old Roxas, man he's my best friend in this Organization. I remember the time when we put curlers in Saïx's hair, that day we couldn't even stop laughing, the time we dyed Emo Boy's hair hot pink, that day was probably one of best that I've had in a while…and the times we had sea salt ice cream in Twilight Town after collecting hearts …those good old times.

Now it's just me on my own…dammit! Roxas why did you have to go?

Xaldin…that wind-trippy grump, hell if I'm going to go kill Roxas, threatening me with your wimpy lances won't do a thing...so the boss wants me to use the Dusks to get Roxas? Fine I'll go…though I'm not going to be happy about it.

I can't believe it! Me and Naminé get caught on Sunset Hill by some guy wearing the Organization's uniform. There's this old guy in this werid get up who tells the uniform guy to kill us…when the old guy leaves, uniform guy let's us go…he says that he 'owes us from Castle Oblivion', crazy, though I feel like I've met him before….

Roxas, come back! C'mon we could figure this out together…I guess the only way to get you back is to look for Sora….

* * *

_To be honest I have not played Chain of Memories or either of the final mixes, I am sorry if I mix things up or get things wrong. I tried my best to keep Axel in character as much as possible..._


	2. II Xigbar The Freeshooter

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the unpcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'Be a good boy now' enjoy!_

_Xigbar II - The Freeshooter_

* * *

So Xemnas wants me to find him new recruits, so here I find this guy with pink hair, named Mar-something…. 

The next person I find is this blond chick, and boy you wouldn't want to get on her bad or good side, bitchy as hell but heck the boss wants more people so I can't complain.

Sheesh, what's with Xemnas, assigning Marluxia…HA! I finally got his name…as lord of Castle Oblivion…something is not right, trusting a newbie with a whole castle that lies between the realms of light and darkness….

Last but not least, Xemnas was the one who found Sora or should I say Roxas, things get so confusing when he changes our names, in front of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town….

Its werid how Xemnas is always going into that underground 'Room of Sleep'…he goes in alone but I can hear him talking to someone he calls his 'Friend', I'd better ask Zexion about it, that kid should know something….

Now that there are thirteen of us, Xemnas finally tells us the plan, hell if it will make me whole again I'll go with it.

Only after three weeks, and I'm itchin' to shoot that damn sitar player, Mullet boy better shut his trap or he's going to be singing a different tune.

Whoa…Roxas he's good, I remember that group fight we had with Axel and Saïx, the four of us took out that Darkside at Station Plaza in Twilight Town, man was that awesome…with him on our side we'll have Kingdom Hearts in no time….

Dang…just when I was warming up to the kid, he goes and leaves us, now we're dealing with Sora instead…that is one good show Axel put up with those Dusks, and it's just too bad that he died, red hedgehog head got too close to Sora and his heart….

Now that I compare the two, Roxas could totally crush the pipsqueak….

* * *

_Organization XIII has such a diverse group of characters...its hard not to like them._


	3. IV Vexen The Chilly Academic

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'Your heart is a slave to your memory' enjoy!_

_Vexen IV - The Chilly Academic_

* * *

Just when I need to talk to Xemnas, he goes into the Room of Sleep, bloody annoying when he does that…just when we change our headquarters and acquire Castle Oblivion….

This cannot be happening, a traitor within our mist…I will go and investigate, and with both Sora and Riku in the Castle…most likely the culprit is Marluxia.

Zexion and Lexaeus agree with me, Marluxia must be stopped; I have acquired the data needed to produce a replica Riku, with this clone we shall be able to prevent any further damage to the Organization.

Side Note: I cannot believe the lack of respect the members in this Organization have for their elder members! Further analysis will be needed to promote respect of elder members, see Side Note 2 for certain members that need work to be done….

Side Note 2: Axel (I must change his penchant for calling me 'Old Man'.), Larxene (penchant for calling me 'Freak'), Demyx (though he respects me, his choice in music irritates me to no end.)

I have miscalculated the cunning of Marluxia; he leaves me no choice but to destroy Sora, but before I do so, he must learn to listen to his heart and not the false memories Naminé has planted….

* * *

_Vexen is hilarious in the manga version of KH: CoM._


	4. XII Larxene The Savage Nymph

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'She broke his heart. more like smashed it, really.' enjoy!_

_Larxene XII - The Savage Nymph_

* * *

That Bastard! I can't believe it, me coming on to him?! Dream on Axel! I wouldn't even fall for you if I had a heart!

Being the only female in this Organization has its ups and downs; for one thing I get the whole women's washroom to myself except when little Miss Sketchbook is in it.

God, she just ticks me off, maybe it's her innocent act, but I can't believe that Mansex, I mean Xemnas, wants us to actually follow her idea in these stupid daily journal entry things…though they do help, not that I'd say that out loud to her….

What's with Saïx? He's always having meetings with Xemnas, sure he's his right hand man, but still something is going on behind closed doors….

Speaking of Xemnas, that bastard, once me and Marluxia take over the Organization, things are going to be changing…for one thing we're getting new uniforms, I'm tired of Surfer/Shooter Dude and that Freak of a scientist checking me out all the time. How the hell do these guys get into these things, it takes me at least two hours just to get into them….

So the others call me a bitch behind my back, so what…their a bunch of irritating Neanderthals, if I'm going to stay in an organization with twelve other guys, I'm not going to be playing the little helpless chick like Miss Sketchbook. Hell, I'm going to be kicking their asses, if I get a say in things…and that will be soon once we take care of Xemnas….

* * *

_Hopefully I got Larxene's character down..._


	5. XI Marluxia The Graceful Assassin

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'You double agent!' enjoy!_

_Marluxia XI - The Graceful Assassin_

* * *

Organization XIII will be mine…and I will be the Superior! Once Naminé changes a bit of Sora's memories, and me and Larxene get rid of Xemnas…the pieces will fall in place, with me as the boss, I'll show them who the pansy is!

Sora is so easy to manipulate, who'd have thought things would be that simple….

That idiotic scientist, so he thinks that he can stop me with a replica of Riku and a weak threat of reporting me to the 'Superior', think again, I'll just send Axel to dispose of the fool.

Taking over this organization is easier than I thought, with my trusted lackeys: Axel and Larxene, this will be over before you could say Superior. I wonder what the others are doing, Luxord is probably still trying to convince anyone to play a game of poker with him and Xaldin is probably meditating or maybe not considering how annoying that Demyx is….

NO! How could a weak fourteen year old defeat Larxene?! Axel that moronic imbecile and double agent, he wouldn't dare kill Naminé….

This is not possible…I lost to a boy….

* * *

_Marluxia is so dramatic, every action that he does he produces rose/flower petals...no wonder why people questioned his sexuality..._


	6. V Lexaeus The Silent Hero

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'If only you were on our side...' enjoy!_

_Lexaeus V - The Silent Hero_

* * *

I agreed with Xigbar to go in his place for a day with Xaldin to find new recruits…and what happens is just a whole lot of wandering and a waste of my time, when I could be working on that brain teaser Vexen gave me….

According to Zexion, he smells someone in the Castle that is like the Superior but is slightly different, so it must be Riku…

Marluxia is a traitor, since he has Sora, we will use Riku.

This brain teaser Vexen gave me is hard….

We must not lose, therefore I will go and retrieve Riku and convince him to embrace his Darkness….

I'm sorry Zexion, I've failed….

* * *

_Lexy here is one tough nut to crack...I hope I got his character down right..._


	7. VI Zexion The Cloaked Schemer

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'That's right. Your one of us.' enjoy!_

_Zexion VI - The Cloaked Schemer_

* * *

Xigbar is really nosy, first he pesters me about Xemnas and his habit of talking to someone in the Room of Sleep, and then he slacks off on his mission, by giving it to Lexaeus, just so he could eavesdrop on everyone, unbelievable…a real pain in the ass that man can be sometimes…. 

Riku is in the Castle…

Honestly this power of mine is a blessing and a curse, sure it's nice to be able to tell apart whose who in the Castle but, could everyone learn to at least shower once a day! And another thing, I am NOT an Emo Boy, just because I prefer to let others do the dirty work and favour my hair the way it is, does NOT make me Emo….

Axel and Roxas…little did they know that those sea salt ice creams they had last week had a little extra something in them to give them a nice 'full' stomach. After all, that lovely shade of pink they used for my hair looks quite fetching for their uniforms….

Vexen has died, it is time that we took our future into our hands and stopped Marluxia….Lexaeus…so I've lost my friend, by the hand of Riku…what will become of this Organization?

It seems that Marluxia has been removed and Riku is now of no use, since there is no one I can manipulate to do the deed, I will dispose of him.

Impossible…he broke through my illusion…

Axel, what is he doing with the Riku replica?

No….

* * *

_Zexion...with his power of illusion and his lexicon, he's pretty cool..._


	8. I Xemnas The Superior

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'My old friend...' enjoy!_

_Xemnas I - The Superior _

* * *

Now with Roxas, we have thirteen, though with our newest female recruit makes fourteen of us…. 

So I have lost: Marluxia, Larxene, Even (Vexen), Ienzo (Zexion), and Aeleus (Lexaeus)…I shall hold a meeting with Saïx, to discuss, matters on my plan, we will have to move forward despite the loss.

I have just lost Roxas…so be it, the plan will move forward and he will still be a part of it…Axel seems like the most appropriate person to send, to collect Roxas, hopefully that fool DiZ will realize that it is pointless to try and stop me.

I wish to be whole, so I can remember my past…why can't the chosen keyblade wielders see that…by any means necessary I will become whole and regain my past. I was wandering around when Ansem the Wise took me in, he showed me many things…things of the heart. I was a fool to believe that Ansem would allow the continuation of my research into the darkness of the heart, all because of his chat with that miniature rodent king.

With light there is dark, if we weren't meant to exist then why am I here? I wish to know the answers to my questions…I understand hatred and power, yet those of the light still banish us to the dark.

I now understand, that light and dark are eternal, forever intertwined, one without the other is impossible. Yet, why can't I be eternal? Why must you destroy me?

So I screw up your worlds? That is the answer you give me Riku? And Sora what gives you the strength to continue?

Alas, my questions will not be answered….

* * *

_That painting that is seen in KHII of Xehanort looks pretty..._


	9. X Luxord The Gambler of Fate

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'My aren't you enthusiastic...' enjoy!_

_Luxord X - The Gambler of Fate_

* * *

Me a cheater?! That is a horrible misjudgment to place on me; it was but luck by which I managed to win in all poker games. Evidently some people don't know the rules of the game.

As per Xemnas' orders I am to obtain hearts…so I'll head to Port Royal, very interesting these medallions, maybe I should have a bit a fun with 'Roxas' and the Captain….

Looks like the bets are off, in the end Xaldin was the one who kicked the bucket not Axel…Demyx, my boy…you won't be playing that sitar of yours for a week….

Ah…so Axel was a gambling man, he gambled his life just to get close to Sora…that cheater…

Many surprises, 'Roxas' clearly knows the rules of the game, but he will never beat me, as I have the upper hand so to speak…

This cannot be…how did I lose?

* * *

_Cardman is pretty quick with his hands in a cutscene in KHII: FM+..._


	10. IX Demyx The Melodious Nocturne

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'Dance Water, Dance!' enjoy!_

_Demyx IX - The Melodious Nocturne_

* * *

Cardman ain't going to make me do any grunt work; I'm a member of Organization XIII! C'mon bring it on! 

What is wrong with everybody? Don't they like my music? Obviously they don't know what a genius musician I am.

I was just in the shower, singing, when suddenly the temperature goes way up, can't a guy sing in the shower? I will get you back for that Axel! Just because nobody appreciates my music doesn't mean that I get punished for it….

Oh boy, my first solo assignment, I even took notes, though they clearly sent the wrong person for this, I mean c'mon, 'use aggression to liberate his true disposition', man what was Xemnas thinking, considering, my strong points are in making music and not 'aggression'.

That traitor! Calling me a 'kook' how dare he hurt my feelings, and then he goes and reminds me that I'm a Nobody…for that he will hear my master piece!

* * *

_Demyx just cracks me up, with his mullet hair, sitar and his childish nature...its hard not to laugh when he's around._


	11. VII Saïx The Luna Diviner

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'If I had a heart, this is where I would die of laughter.' enjoy!_

_Saïx__ VII – The Luna Diviner_

* * *

AXEL! ROXAS! That idiotic pyromaniac and his buddy, it's a good thing that they decided to curl my hair, instead of dying it…. 

Why is Axel so happy? I asked him about it and what I get is a rhetorical answer…He has no heart, yet he acts has if he has one, there is something special about Roxas….

After Roxas left it seems that Axel has gone rogue, with the plan in place, nothing can be left for error…Sora must be warned of Axel's plan…

Now that the Keyblade wielder knows his place, as with that weak witch Maleficent, the plan will move forward as per Xemnas' plan….

You must be desperate to kidnap one of the Princesses of Light, Axel…even with your attempt it will not awaken Roxas. That foolish girl, even with Naminé's help you won't escape… this is impossible, Xemnas' Heartless, I will report this to him.

Finally, I can destroy them…Oh, beautiful moon of Kingdom Hearts, lend me your strength…

No…please Kingdom Hearts give me back my heart…please….

* * *

_Gah, this guy is Krazy strong...I hate his stupid Berserker nobodies..._


	12. III Xaldin The Whirlwind Lancer

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'Is this the end?' enjoy!_

_Xaldin III – The Whirlwind Lancer_

* * *

Working with Xigbar to find more members for the Organization, is a lot harder than I though…with his slacker attitude it's a wonder how he even gets his missions done...now in comparison to Lexaeus, this is a man I can work with, silent and he gets things done efficiently… 

Axel…he is going to be problematic, with his compassionate attitude, he won't get things done…though he has a lot of nerve to not flinch when I threw that lance near his head….

Not again…that Mullet boy will shut up…its impossible to meditate when that screeching can be heard from my room!

Finally, Xemnas has sent the boy away….

And thus far, here he is yet again still playing on that sitar of his, one of these days I'm going to puncture that thing with my lances…

Meddlesome fool, that boy is, the Beast will become a Heartless and Nobody, and with the Rose and Belle missing…I will get what is mine, the strongest Nobody and Heartless in this world.

To be defeated by a boy and a diminutive rodent king…humiliation.

* * *

_Xaldin is easy to beat, as long as Sora is at a high level then you don't need to call King Mickey._


	13. XIII Roxas The Key of Destiny

_Hello, as a fellow fan and devotee to the Kingdom Hearts Universe, a kind warning is needed: if you wish not to find out information about Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II: Re: Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, do not read any further as quite a few details are used in this, though there are some details that are not true._

_Disclaimer on my profile, 'Another dream about him...' enjoy!_

_Roxas XIII – The Key of Destiny_

* * *

After meeting Xemnas and him renaming me, this guy named Axel showed me around the headquarters. Axel is pretty funny, though he's a hard person to read, with the way he acts it's like I'm dealing with fire. 

Meeting the other members of the Organization was pretty interesting; I'm seated between Larxene and Luxord…and it's hard keeping a straight face sometimes with Axel making those funny faces at me….

Axel is such a show off, saying that the reason why sunsets are red is because red light travels the furthest….

Hanging out with Axel is fun, first it was Saïx with the curlers, then we somehow dyed Zexion's hair hot pink, and then we gave Demyx a lesson in heat dynamics. Demyx's singing and music could kill plenty of Heartless…that is if he ever gets that idea into his head….

But the best part of being best friends with Axel is the sea salt ice cream that we usually have after work as we talk about random things.

It's all fun, but now that I realize it, why can't I remember my past, and who am I? Why am I able to wield a Keyblade? I tried asking Xemnas about it but he wouldn't give me a straight answer…

After a week, I've decided that I'm going to find out about myself, I'll miss Axel but this is more important, I want to know who I am. Besides, Axel will get on well with the others, they won't miss me….

Just who the hell is that idiot, attacking me for no damn reason…and what's his problem asking me why I have two keyblades, hell if I know…Why does everyone keep calling me Sora?! I'm Roxas, I'm me! Yet I keep having these memories of some boy…WHY?!

One minute I'm fighting this silver haired blindfolded guy around my age the next thing I know, I'm fighting some older guy with silver hair and yellow-orange eyes….

Where am I? Oh, I remember this place…Twilight Town….

* * *

**_Fin_**

_Alright so there you have it..._

_Thank you, C2-Chikaru for reviewing, and thank you to those that favourited/alerted this fic and last but not least those that stumbled on this and read it to the end, thanks!_

_As for what I'm up to now that this is done, check out my profile. _

_Thanks and have a nice day/night/afternoon/dawn/twilight!_


End file.
